Iwatobi Ending
by GublerRussia
Summary: Based of the ending for season 2. Haru is a merman but can walk around on land as a human for extended amounts of time. He decides he wants to be a chef and opens up a restaurant called the Mermaid. There he meets a police officer, a fireman who he ends up dating, and a teenage couple one of which wants to be an astronaut and the other a rocket scientist.


**This had to be done. I wanted to keep it relatively short because I don't have time to write a big multi-chapter thing like I wanted to. It was hard. Appreciate my efforts of holding back. Appreciate them!**

Haru looked around his restaurant nervously. This was a really big step in his life. Living two lives would be hard and no one could know about his true life. His love for cooking was just as strong as his love of the sea though. He had been collecting money left on beaches for years enabling him to take cheap culinary classes at night at a community college. The rest of the money had gone towards the restaurant he now stood in. He had wanted a big place beside the beach but he didn't have the money. He had just enough to by a run down place and renovate it, mostly by hand with tools that he'd also found swept up on beaches and on the ocean floor.

He looked around approvingly thinking he had done a very good job. The floor was a sparkling beige marble resembling sand. The booths on either wall were a sea foam green atop a tan wood that Haru had picked because it resembled the color of drift wood. He had meticulous carved seashells into the wood with a pocket knife he had found. The tables in the center of the restaurant had white table clothes, for the color of foam and different blue glass vases containing flowers he'd picked at the beach. The vases he'd found much like everything else but he had stole one or two from window sills. He figured no one would miss the cheap vases much. The walls were sky blue with white deckle at the top to resemble the sky and clouds. It really did remind him of the beach and he felt proud of his hard work.

He had gotten a scholarship from the school upon graduating his class because of his 'outstanding skill'. That was the money he used to buy the paint and tables and such. He also used the money to buy all the culinary tools and equip the kitchen. He was glad he had gotten the extra money to design the restaurant, no one would have come if it had looked like it had previously. There was also the problem of food costs. He could catch all the seafood by hand so that was no problem but the rest of it... Well he had spent the rest of his money on necessary ingredients like salt, pepper, and lemons. He would get more as customers grew and eventually expand the menu.

He just hoped someone would come to eat. He wasn't exactly a charismatic person. As far as he knew he was the only merman in the ocean. Having lived most of his life with no one to interact with had made him rather expressionless. He did feel emotions, he actually was a very emotional person It just tended not to show on his face. Perhaps people would find his lack of personality refreshing? Well that's what he hoped anyway.

Haru straitened his apron, put on his chef hat, straightened the sign that said 'please seat yourself', and turned the closed sign to open on the glass door. He stood in front of the window at the back that opened into the kitchen. Since he couldn't hire waiters yet he wanted to be able to see when customers arrived even if he was busy cooking.

He was surprised that he didn't have to wait long.

It was noon, and he could hear a cop car siren wailing down the street. Another reason he had wanted to be on the beach, there wouldn't be all that awful city noise. Or at least not as much. The siren got louder and blue and red flashing lights filled the windows making him squint. The siren stopped wailing and the lights went out, the cop must have pulled someone over just outside. In a few minutes he heard a car drive away, but only one. He quickly learned that the police car had not left because a cop stepped into the restaurant sounding the small chime on the door.

"Hello." Haru said quietly.

"Hi? I've never seen this place before. The mermaid? What kind of name is that? Well it does kind of look like the beach in here." The man said glancing around.

Haru gulped nervously. The man was very intimidating. He had fiery red hair and long canines giving him a dangerous look. The uniform only added to his appearance especially since his gun and handcuffs were clearly visible. His piercing eyes swept he restaurant and Haru watched him nervously.

"There aren't any mermaids."

"What?" Haru asked having been caught up with observing the man. Haru had heard many girls use the term hot to describe men and that was what came to mind when looking at the officer.

"This place is called the mermaid but there aren't any mermaids." Rin said gesturing around.

"We've only just opened." Haru said simply.

"We? Looks like it's just you." The officer said looking pointedly into the kitchen

"My teacher told me it was more professional to say we."

The officer chuckled and strode over to the table closest to Haru. He smirked when he saw the chef watching his every move with rapt attention.

"You know, I think I like you. Fresh out of school huh? I'd love to see what you can do."

"Well here is a menu officer." Haru said handing the man the simple lamented menu he'd made at the library.

"My names Rin." The man said as he took the menu. "As much as I like hearing you call me officer." Rin winked and then looked down at the menu.

"My name is Haru." Haru said completely missing the fact he was being flirted with.

"Geez where did you get these menus? They're so boring. Well the food looks good though..."

Haru may have not noticed flirting but he noticed rudeness. He knew calling Rin out on it would only make him leave though, he needed customers. He decided to keep his mouth shut and wait for the man's order.

"I think I'll try the grilled salmon and a sprite."

Haru cringed at the combination of sprite and salmon. He took Rin's menu and placed it back in the cubby hole he'd made under the window for the menus.

"Okay." Haru went to the kitchen and began preparing the man's order. He noticed the officer staring at him as he cooked. He tried to ignore him but he could feel his gaze burning into his skin. His face began to heat up and it wasn't just from the grill. It could easily be interpenetrated that way of course, especially since he was so expressionless so he didn't bother to hide it.

He was thankful when the chime sounded again. Due both to the fact that there was another customer and that Rin had looked away.

"Hello!" A cheerful voice chirped.

Haru looked up and really blushed this time. A very large and incredibly handsome fireman was standing in the doorway. He had on the yellow overalls and everything. The straps where off his shoulders and hung limp on his hips. He didn't have his coat, just a black t-shirt that showed off his muscular arms. He had some soot on his face but he was grinning like an idiot.

"Makoto? Where you just in a fucking fire?!"

"Yeah. I haven't eaten in a little over a day now though so the captain told me to go eat somewhere since I passed out after the fire."

He said it all in such a cheerful casual manner that even Haru was confused.

"You firemen are nuts."

"Is there a bathroom I can wash up in?" Makoto asked gesturing to his dirty face.

"To the right." Haru said pointing with his spatula.

Makoto looked up finally noticing Haru behind the grill. Pink slowly creeped into his cheeks bright enough to still be soon behind the soot. His green eyes practically glowed as he watched Haru go back to grilling. His eyes reminded Haru of seaweed.

"Um... Hello?" Rin asked.

Makoto snapped to attention finally taking his eyes off Haru.

"Oh, sorry." Makoto said rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. "For staring I mean. I just- Um- I'm going to go wash up." He said awkwardly.

"That guy." Rin said shaking his head as the fireman disappeared into the bathroom.

Haru just went back to cooking almost smiling to himself.

"You know I think he has a crush on you." Rin said smiling cheekily.

Haru decided to ignore the statement and placed the fish on a plate arranging it to be aesthetically pleasing in a bed of lettuce with a lemon wedge. He pushed open the swinging door with his hip and placed the dish in front of Rin.

"Oh, your drink." Haru said heading back to the kitchen.

"What kind of place gives you your drink after the food?" Rin asked.

"You are my first customer." Haru said a bit peevishly, of course it just came off as a statement like everything else he said. He had kind of wanted Rin to know he was aggravated but it was for the better he supposed.

"Really? Now I feel special, taking your culinary virginity."

Haru nearly dropped the cup of sprite.

"This place is really nice. Really simple, but it reminds me of the beach. There's no mermaids though." Makoto said returning from the bathroom.

Haru made a mental note to get a picture of a mermaid to hang up when he got the chance.

"Right?" Rin said referring to the mermaids, of course.

"Take a seat sir and I'll get you a menu." Haru said gesturing to the tables.

"You can just call me Makoto, sir is a little formal." Makoto said chuckling in embarrassment.

Haru nodded and went to get a menu. Makoto took a seat in a booth rather than a table, making his bulky boot clunk against the wood. He looked down because of the noise.

Haru came over with the menu to see Makoto crouching down and inspecting the wood.

"These are beautiful! Did you carve them yourself?"

"Yes."

"Holy shit!" Rin cried out in a muffled voice.

Haru and Makoto looked over to see Rin stuffing his face with salmon. He was practically purring like a pleased cat.

"Is it really that good?" Makoto asked.

"This is the best thing I have ever put in my mouth." Rin mumbled around a forkful of fish.

Makoto hopped up into the booth with an excited look. He scanned the menu quickly licking his lips in anticipation.

"What would you like for a drink?" Haru asked

"Just water." Makoto said still eagerly reading.

Haru went back to the kitchens to get the water. When he got back he saw Makoto waiting eagerly his knee bouncing.

"Can I get the fried shrimp and mackerel?" He asked.

"The mackrel is my favorite dish." Haru said pleased that someone had ordered what he thought was his best dish.

"Then I'm _really_ excited!" Makoto said. A loud growl emitted from his stomach as Haru headed back to the kitchen.

Rin wolfed his food down pretty quickly and then headed over to Makoto's booth to chat. The two were laughing boisterously as Haru cooked away. They were very loud until Haru began plating the shrimp, which was an appetizer. He could see they were whispering now and he became curious. He put his home made tartar sauce into a small bowl and placed it onto the small plate with the shrimp. He was sure to be quiet as he opened the door, he wanted to make sure they weren't making fun of his restaurant. It wasn't perfect he knew, but he had worked hard on it!

"Oh come on and live a little. Take a risk."

"Live a little? I jump into fires, I would consider myself a _big_ risk taker."

"You know what I mean Makoto."

"I don't even know him!"

"So what? Neither do I and I'm ready to jump his bones."

"Rin!"

"He's fucking hot. You deserve to have little fun, hell take it slow if you want. Do that, sweet holding hands couple thing, or whatever the hell it is you like to do."

"It's kind of nerve racking to just ask someone out like that..."

"Okay let me put it this way, if you don't take him I will."

"Rin that's not fair!"

The two were huddled so close together that they didn't notice Haru standing over them. He cleared his throat to get their attention, making the two look up in surprise.

"Sorry to interrupt your conversation, I was going to wait until you were finished but I do have to cook the mackerel still."

"I don't want to jump your bones!" Makoto yelled out his face bright red.

Rin face palmed with a groan.

"I m-mean your n-n-nice looking and all and you're probably great at- I mean! I just- Um.."

"Fucking smooth." Rin said shaking his head.

"I don't even know what you're talking about." Haru said never having heard the expression before.

"Oh. Well... Good, then."

Rin shook his hands at Makoto motioning for him to get on with it.

"Um, thanks for the food." He said instead, smiling up at the chef.

Haru just went back to the kitchen to start the mackerel. Rin gave Makoto a look.

"What? I'll ask him before we leave, that way it's less embarrassing if I get turned down."

"Whatever man."

Within minutes Makoto had finished eating the shrimp, his hunger getting the best of him. It was absolutely delicious and Rin even stole a couple. Makoto usually wouldn't mind but glared at Rin angrily. He was starving and this food was just too good!

"Here's your mackerel." Haru said placing the plate in front of Makoto. He waited to see the man take a bite, this was his first time serving it in the restaurant and he wanted to see it.

Makoto eagerly cut a piece of the fish and put it in his mouth. He wrapped his arm around the plate so Rin wouldn't get to it.

"This is amazing!" Makoto said his face brightening.

"I'm glad you like it." Haru said, a very faint smile on his face.

Rin watched the two with amusement. He waited for Haru to go back and clean the kitchen before he bothered Makoto again.

"Hurry up, I have to get back to the station."

"You don't have to stay here."

"Yes I do. I have to make sure you go through with it."

Makoto blushed but didn't say anything. He finished his meal quietly savoring every bite. He sighed happily when he was finished and patted his stomach.

"That was sooo good."

"I'm glad you both enjoyed your meal." Haru said.

Makoto jumped, he hadn't realized Haru was there. Rin took out his wallet and handed Haru the money he owed him. Makoto scrambled to do the same his blush slowly getting darker

Rin cleared his throat and nodded his head towards Haru. Makoto gulped and stood up clumsily his boots thudding against the wood again.

"Um... Um, I was w-wondering..." Makoto began.

"Yes?" Haru said wondering what had the man so flustered.

"Well..." Makoto too a deep breath and grasped Haru's hands into his own. "Would you like to go on a date with me?" He yelled out squeezing his eyes shut in embarrassment.

Rin flopped back in the booth with a bewildered look.

"You're hopeless man."

"A date? That's that thing the girl's at school kept talking about. It's when you go somewhere with a handsome guy isn't it?"

"What the fuck? You're both so weird it's like your made for each other!" Rin exclaimed.

"Um... Yes that's what it is." Makoto said, happy that the chef found him handsome.

"Can we go to the beach?" Haru asked.

"We can go wherever you want. Does that mean yes?!"

Haru nodded making Makoto grin like an idiot.

"O-okay. So how about I pick you up Friday when the restaurant closes?"

"Okay. We close at five on Friday."

"Okay."

The two just stood looking at each other for a moment, Rin giving them weird looks.

"Um... Can you let go of my hands? I need to put the money away."

"Oh!" Makoto exclaimed dropping Haru's hands. "I'm sorry!"

"Oh come on, let's get back to work you idiot." Rin said standing up and grabbing Makoto's forearm.

"I'll s-see you Friday!" Makoto called out as he was dragged outside.

"Shut up you dork."

Haru watched his first two customers leave feeling very happy.

**I tried so hard. Look's like it's going to be a set of oneshots. I am not making it a detailed story line, consistent, normal piece of work though. No way. I'm doing to many of those and I have no time. I refuse. Oneshots. That's how it's going to be. The next one will be Makoto and Haru's date! Squee~**


End file.
